1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring the availability and performance of a communications enterprise server, and more particularly to a system and method for monitoring the availability and performance of an enterprise server communicating with wireless handheld devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Because of the mobile nature of today's society, wireless handheld devices play a critical role in enterprises. Wireless handheld devices allow users to send and receive email, for example, over wireless networks. An example of one such device is the BlackBerry®, which was introduced in 1999, that supports push e-mail, mobile telephone, text messaging, internet faxing, web browsing and other wireless information services.
Generally, if there are performance issues with the email services in an enterprise, such as a system outage or slow system performance, affected users of the service will notify the Information Technology (IT) help desk of the enterprise about the issues. The first-level IT support must handle all of the phone calls or other communications and address each user's problems individually. The first-level IT support may not even know there is a system-wide problem when working to solve each user's complaint until a large number of service problems of a similar nature has been logged. By then, many users have already been affected, and IT support has to rush to figure out the source of the problem in a reactive manner. Thus, there remains a need for a system, method, and software that acts as a centralized link between wireless handheld devices, enterprise applications, and wireless networks to proactively monitor the performance of the communications to detect early warning signs of systemic failures.